


Lab coat

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: But follow lab protocol smh, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Science, god we love some jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul doesn’t understand any sort of Biology and is incredibly allured and impressed when his girlfriend can speak fluently as a Biologist





	Lab coat

“Hey guys!” Paul called out as he entered Hidgens’ house. 

“In the lab!” Emma’s voice shouted out, her voice somewhat gravelly and pitched. 

There were excited murmurs from the lab and as Paul entered he grinned.  
“Well hey scientists!” 

Hidgens and Emma were adorned in matching white lab coats. Her’s was twice her size and went down past her knees. The safety glasses she was wearing were too big for her head and had slipped down her nose. Her hair was tied up in a tighter bun than usual and she was holding her gloved hands out away from her chest. 

“It’s a look!”

Emma let out a grunt and moved in a rush towards Paul who opened his arms for a hug.  
“No don’t hug me! I am covered in bacteria.” 

“You aren’t covered in bacteria,” Hidgens corrected. 

“Feels like I am!” She peeled her gloves off over the top of a bin and shook her glasses off her face before fanning her hands. “Wow!” She let out a breathless exclamation. “I hate that post-glove feeling.” 

Hidgens himself was rather calm and was leaning up against the desk, watching Emma with amusement as she lathered her hands with hand sanitiser.

“We’re growing bacteria colonies! We had some agar plates and mast rings left over from in class so we’re gonna make our own colonies!” Emma wiped her hands down on her lab coat. 

“Biologists are weird.” 

“I’ll try not to take personal offence to that, young man.” 

“By Biologists I mean Emma,” Paul nodded. 

“Well in that case I’m flattered because I am definitely not a Biologist.” She wrapped her arms around Paul from behind in a quick hug. “So welcome to the lab. I’ll give you the tour, I just have to put the agar jelly and the broth in the oven. Hold on.” She put on a new pair of latex gloves and helped Hidgens collect their plates and carry them off.

Paul peered around the lab, looking through the microscopes lined up across the bench and the remaining tools left out.  
He picked up a small vial and swirled the liquid inside about. It had an unintelligible label of Biologist jargon.

He undid the cap to better examine it when Emma came rushing back in with a surprised gasp. “Paul! Put that lid back on!” 

Paul froze, unable to figure out a course of action based upon the fact he couldn’t identify the danger. 

“Babe!” She snatched the vial from his hands and screwed the lid back on tightly. “You aren’t even wearing gloves! Don’t go opening shit up. Follow the lab protocol it’s important!” 

“What is it?” He took another look at the label. “Escherichia? What’s that?”

“Babe, are you joking? That’s E. Coli. Don’t get that on your skin.” 

Paul’s jaw dropped and he backed away from the vial. “Hidgens just has viruses laying around?” 

“It’s bacteria actually.” 

“Nerd,” Paul quipped with a smile. He loved that sort of knowledgeable talk. 

“A virus and bacteria are two fully separate things. Bacteria are prokaryotic microorganisms and they’re like, absolutely everywhere. But the thing is, there’s good bacteria and bad bacteria. And a virus is acellular and it needs a host to survive. Viruses set off your innate immune system and then they just fucking kill you. Like, get vaccinated you know? I don’t want polio.”

“I don’t have a single clue what you just said but I could listen to you speak all day. Throw some more science speak at me.”

Emma shook her head. “Paul, you make everything romantic. There is nothing romantic about me being a tired college student. There’s nothing romantic about testing E. Coli either.” 

“Is it legal to just have E. Coli hanging about?”

Emma snorted. “Of course it is! I told you, we’re growing bacteria colonies.” 

“Just ‘cause?” Paul raised an eyebrow. 

Hidgens scoffed as he walked back into the lab and pulled off his gloves. “Certainly not ‘just cause.’ We’re looking at plasmids. We’re going to put them under the microscopes.” 

Emma sneered at Paul. “You’re getting in so much trouble with the Professor today!” She punched him lightly in the arm.

“Trouble? This isn’t school!” He elbowed her back. 

“Well if you two keep arguing I’ll have to separate you,” Hidgens teased. 

Emma stuck her tongue out at Paul before linking arms with him. “Alright. We’re done here though. Ready to leave?”

“Yep.” Paul jangled his car keys in his pockets. 

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Hidgens!” They said their goodbyes with a big hug before Emma and Paul headed hand in hand back outside to the car. 

“Sometimes I forget you’re a science kid,” Paul admitted.

“Cooler than being a tech kid,” she shot him a joking look. “How cool am I?” 

Paul stopped walking to wrap his arm around the small of Emma’s back. “Pretty cool,” he grinned, leaning in until their foreheads were touching. “The lab coat looks really nice on you.” 

“Oh! Shoot, this is Hidgens’, I gotta return it.” She moved to shrug it off but Paul held her collar. 

“No, keep it on. You can hand it back tomorrow. It really suits you.” 

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled it back up to her shoulders. “You can’t get enough of the science part of me huh?” 

Paul shook his head bashfully before leaning in to kiss her. 

Emma leant into the kiss at first but was clearly struggling to maintain her balance as Paul continued leaning forward, pushing her back. 

She broke away from the kiss, surprisingly breathless. She fixed up the collar of her lab coat. “Oh my god. Don’t kiss me that hard in front of Hidgens’ house.” The red blush of her face was a stark contrast to the sterile white of her lab coat. “You’re such a loser, babe.” 

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a woman in a suit.”


End file.
